Frozen Love
by ChocolateWriter
Summary: *SEQUEL TO FROZEN SKIN* Elsa is happy. Her sister knows about her power and she is queen of a peaceful kingdom. But when mysterious boy Jack Frost appears what will happen? Will they fall in love? And when Abacas (OC) comes in will there be trouble? JackxElsa Sorry I am awful at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This will have lot of references to Frozen Skin so if you want to understand this please read Frozen Skin.**

Elsa POV

Elsa woke up in the early hours of the morning. She got out of bed and walked over to the window to look out of her window.

Most people would still be asleep but ever since she was little she had always woken up in time to see the sunrise. She looked up at the gorgeous colours spilling across the sky. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them there was a shadow crossing the sky.

She thought it was merely a bird, but then it got closer and closer and she saw that it was a boy.

But that couldn't be right. People couldn't fly. She shook her head and walked away from the window.

Jack POV

Jack flew high above the fields away from the sunset. He turned around mid flight and looked at the colours turning night to day.

He was finally going to make sure the little girl was okay, that he hadn't killed her. He looked down and saw with surprise that there was an ice-rink in front of the castle. That wasn't there last time. He flew up to the same bedroom as last time and saw a pale girl with her back to him.

She was surrounded by frost patterns that swirled all around the windows. As he watched a snowman burst into her room, with a snow cloud hovering above his head, shouting something about

"Sven and Kristoff need more carrots!"

He heard her soft musical laugh and he listened spellbound as she suggested going to see someone called Anna about it instead. The snowman ran out as fast as he ran in, his snowstorm sending a trail of snow in his wake. He turned and hid behind the windowsill, but peeked through the window and saw her look at the floor with the same blue eyes she had when she was little, for he was certain that it was her that he healed many years ago.

She looked up and he ducked away, but not in time.

"Hello? Who's there?" she called.

Elsa POV

She walked towards the window, where she had seen the face. As she approached a pale face darted in and out of view as if to see if she had turned away. She smiled and called out,

"I won't freeze you, I promise."

To her surprise a boy, no older than her looked inside.

"You couldn't anyway," he said.

"Oh, really?" Elsa said, unimpressed.

"Just you try getting ice anywhere near me," he said and smiled challenging her.

"If you insist."

But as soon as she sent out a sheet of ice it went nowhere near him. She grinned and tried again. But every time she tried it refused to go anywhere near him.

"How are you doing this?" she asked.

"What's your name?" he asked ignoring her question.

"Elsa," she said shyly, he was looking at her almost as if he had seen her before.

"Elsa," he repeated, "Yes."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Jack Frost."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You**

**ChocolateWriter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I already have a lot of followers! Thank you all so much. I'm really sorry if the characters are a bit OC. Also thanks a TON to my sister for proof reading this. I know its really bad but never mind.**

_Last Chapter_

"_What is your name?"_

"_My name is Jack Frost."_

Chapter Two

Elsa POV

Jack Frost. That was the perfect name for him. But why was he here? Why was he outside her window?

"Why are you here?" Elsa said.

"I was here before. I met someone who was sick. I came to see if they were still, um, alive," Jack said.

"Who?" Elsa asked.

"Nobody in particular."

Suddenly Olaf ran in getting snow everywhere.

"Elsa, Elsa, oh hi my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Hi Olaf, if you don't mind me asking, how are you alive?" Jack asked curiously.

"Elsa made me, last year when everything went crazy and a nasty person tried to kill her," Olaf said in a single breath.

"Someone tried to kill you?" Jack said looking almost angry, but why would he care?

"Yes but Anna saved me." He still looked angry. He barely knows her, this is ridiculous.

"Who is Anna? Can I meet her? How long have you known her?" Jack asked.

"She's my sister. You really think you want to meet her? She's been trying to set me up with people since her and Kristoff got married," Elsa replied.

"Now I really want to meet her," Jack said grinning infuriatingly.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

Jack POV

This Anna girl sounded cool. And if she also saved Elsa maybe her and Jack could start a club. The We Saved Elsa Club. Yeah, Olaf could be the mascot.

Elsa led me down the hall and knocked on the door of her sister's room.

"Anna, do you want to build a snowman?

When she saw Jack look at her she blushed and explained it was their inside joke. These sisters were clearly close.

"Come on lets go and play," shouted a girl with reddish hair opening the door. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she smiled. "Elsa you didn't tell me you had a friend with you. I'm Anna by the way."

"Jack," Jack said smiling. He saw in her Elsa, the Elsa he had healed so many years ago.

"Kristoff lets go. You can get Sven carrots while we're out!" Anna went back inside her room and reappeared dragging along a blonde man. "Nice meeting you Jack, bye Elsa."

"Jack, you still didn't answer my question. How did you not get hit by my ice?" Oh no. He was sure he had distracted her. How was he supposed to answer that? Should he tell the truth or lie.

"Jack? You don't have to tell me. But don't lie to me. I _hate _being lied to," Elsa said.

"I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you around, maybe not. Goodbye Queen Elsa."

"Jack?"

He looked back at her as she looked at him in defeat. He couldn't tell her that the reason he could block her spells is because he had had them for longer than she was alive. He ran off and as soon as he thought he was out of sight launched out the window.

He flew away, not noticing or caring where he went.

**There you go people. PLEASE REVIEW. It doesn't end here. Thank you all so much for following/favouriting. Sorry it was short but it was really just a filler chapter.**

**ChocolateWriter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my new chapter! Hope you enjoy. Again thank you little sister for proof reading this. And if you are looking for names then go onto NameBerry because it is the BEST. Use advanced search.**

_Last Chapter_

_He looked back at her as she looked at him in defeat. He couldn't tell her that the reason he could block her spells is because he had had them for longer than she was alive. He ran off and as soon as he thought he was out of sight launched out the window._

_He flew away, not noticing or caring where he went._

Chapter 3

Elsa POV

What did she do? Did she say something wrong? All she wanted was to have friend.

Jack POV

He flew on blindly, until he was too tired to fly further. He landed in what seemed to be a town on an island. He landed outside a bar where two men were talking in low voices. He heard the word Elsa and without knowing it walked closer.s

"No one can know about this Geoff. No one."

"I understand Your Majesty."

"Sh, Geoff, no one can know I am out talking to you of all people. Let us go inside, up to your room, where no one can listen in."

Intrigued, Jack flew up past every window until he heard them talk again. He crouched on the windowsill and heard them.

"Remember Geoff the Queen must not suspect that you come from anywhere near me, got that?"

"Your Majesty I'm not an amateur, I have done this before."

Peeking round the windowsill he saw a blonde man talking to a man with his hood pulled up over his head.

"Geoff, you have to make sure she trusts you completely, otherwise you will not be-"

"I know, I know. Again, I understand. I have been doing what I do for years. I have learnt from my mistakes. Like when I didn't charge enough."

"Yes I understand Geoff. This is a tricky business and you make it trickier with your monetary requirements. You will trust me when I say any attempts to double cross me will not help you survive until tomorrow."

"And Prince Hans if you attempt to double cross me, then you will also not survive until tomorrow. Soon enough Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will have fallen in love with Abacas, a small town boy from Corona. And the week after he will have betrayed her, of course after he has turned the city against her."

Jack's eyes widened and he quickly jumped off the windowsill. What should he do? Should he go back? Or should he stay here?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and follow. I will hopefully update soon. Bye,**

**ChocolateWriter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! This will be quite long. It took me forever to think about the connections between characters so you better enjoy or else!**

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_Jack's eyes widened and he quickly jumped off the windowsill. What should he do? Should he go back? Or should he stay here?_

Elsa POV

She silently walked down the hall, the train of her dress whispering against the wooden floor. She felt like she used to feel, before the coronation. She had been alerted that morning that someone from the Kingdom of Corona had come to speak to her on behalf of the Crown Prince, Abacas. She pushed open the door and a flustered man stood up as she entered. She smiled politely and he pushed up his spectacles.

"Queen Elsa?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Grouse, Cornelius Grouse, Your Majesty. I am here on behalf of His Majesty, Prince Abacas of Corona. He wishes to stay at the castle on his way home from Weselton. Would this be to your liking?"

Elsa smiled. She wouldn't mind, they had plenty of space. "Of course. My sister Anna and her husband will of course show him round."

"I'm sorry that will not be possible. You see he has a horrible allergy to reindeers."

"I will get Olaf to-"

"And carrots."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I will show him round myself then. It's not like I have a kingdom to run or anything."

"Yes I believe that will be to his liking. I'd best be off. Goodbye Your Majesty."

"Cornelius."

Time Break

Elsa POV

Abacas was one of the most charming people she had ever met. Funny and kind and perfect. Wait, not perfect. Just because his eyes were as blue as the sky before sunset and his hair was blonde as the sun and his skin was fair and soft and.. enough. She would NOT fall for this boy.

"Penny for them?"

Elsa looked behind her and her breath caught. Abacas was behind her smiling at her with those perfect white teeth.

"They're not worth that much. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" came a voice she recognised from behind her. She half turned, "Jack?"

Jack POV

"Hi Elsa. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Abacas, and you are?"

"Not a liar. My name is Jack Frost."

Elsa smiled. She looked up at Abacas and Jack's smile faltered

"We were going on a picnic with Kristoff and Anna. Do you want to join us?"

Jack looked at Abacas, and though he wanted to punch him in the face he asked civilly, "Where are you from?"

"Corona. And you?"

"About three hundred years ago."

Abacas laughed and Jack forced one too.

"Shall we?" said Elsa and took Abacas' arm and led him away, looking back as if to make sure that Jack wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"What about Anna and Kristoff?" asked Jack hurrying to catch up with them.

"They'll meet us there."

5 minutes later

Jack POV

Anna came running towards them and spotted Jack.

"Jack you came back!" she shouted and hugged him. As she hugged him she whispered in his ear, "we need to talk."

"I know."

They wandered away from Elsa and Abacas.

Kristoff and Sven were having a weird conversation which mainly consisted of Kristoff saying something then deepening his voice and pretending to be Sven.

"Abacas is not who he seems. He's working with someone called Prince something, I don't remember exactly. He wants to hurt Elsa," Jack said quickly.

Anna looked smug.

"I knew he was too perfect. I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she burst out smiling. Then she seemed to realise what she was smiling at and quickly straightened her features.

"How are we going to persuade Elsa?" she asked.

"I'm going to talk to her. I know how to get to her," Jack said.

"How? You guys have NOTHING in common," Anna said.

"Or don't we?" Jack said reaching out a hand and sending a streak of snow across the green grass.

"Wow," gasped Anna, "finally someone like my sister. You know what this means Kristoff."

"Kristoff definitely does not know what this mean Anna," "Sven"said.

"We are most definitely going to introduce Jack to your family. We have to. They'll LOVE him," gushed Anna.

"Can I bring my friend? Cause she's always complaining I don't get out enough and I want to prove her wrong.

"Sure. Wait is she like you and Elsa?"

"Kind of. Tooth is the Tooth Fairy."

"Wow, the Tooth Fairy. Kristoff is terrified of her."

"I am not! It's just.. Okay so she steals childrens _teeth. _They are just walking around and tis fairy comes up and mugs them for their teeth. And then she gives them money like; sorry I knocked out your tooth, here's some money!"

"It's not exactly like that. Tooth is more friendly and loves children and collects teeth because of the memories inside them," Jack said trying to sound knowledgable but probably sounding more like an idiot no-brain.

"We're going back to the castle now!" called Elsa.

Jack looked round and wished he hadn't for there was Elsa and Abacas holding hands and laughing.

Anna pursed her lips and ran up to them and hugged her sister making Abacas let go of her hand. She let go and smiled tauntingly at Abacas, who pretended not to care. Jack tried not to laugh and ran to catch up with Kristoff.

"What do you do for a living?" asked Jack.

"I'm an ice deliverer. I deliver ice. Sven and I are partners."

"Yes," said "Sven".

"Cool."

They continued walking up in silence. Once they got to the castle Kristoff turned around and told Jack, "We will go and see my family next week. Get your friend for then. Anna and I will say you've gone to Corona or something."

"Thanks. Bye Kristoff."

"Wait where are you-" Jack ran and jumped out through the window and flew as fast as he could away.

"-going" finished Kristoff.

Elsa POV

As she sunk into her bed she let herself think about the days events. Jack was back. She wasn't sure whether to jump up and down laughing or to sink down into a ball and cry herself to sleep. This was the most amazing and the worst day of her entire life. Wait what? Why was she so hung up on Jack? She barely knew him. Whereas Abacas, she barely knew him but it felt like he had been there her entire life. There was one thing he _didn't_ know, that Jack did. Her powers. Her ice. Her snow. She was to scared to introduce him to Abacus, worried that he would, like the Duke of Weselton, shy away in disgust, think she was a monster. But they were a part of her, a part that now she would never give up. He would either accept it and her, or not. She found herself believing he would do the first. But something nagged at the back of her mind. What was it? Never mind. She went to sleep happy with thoughts of a perfect boy.

* * *

**Thank you sooooooo much for reading. So what did you think? And thank you so much for proof reading li'l sis and mum. And as always remember to review/favourite/follow**

**-ChocolateWriter xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Wow i've already done FIVE CHAPTERS! This is like amazing wow! I love writing this and heres the next chapter. By the way I'm also gonna be writing a Hunger Games/PJO Fic so a please check that out soon. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_She was too scared to introduce them to Abacus, worried that he would, like the Duke of Weselton, shy away in disgust, think she was a monster. But they were a part of her, a part that now she would never give up. He would either accept it and her, or not. She found herself believing he would do the first. But something nagged at the back of her mind. What was it? Never mind. She went to sleep happy with thoughts of a perfect boy._

Chapter 5 (a few days later)

Jack POV

He flew with Tooth to Arendelle. She was asking him about the girl he had met. Was she nice? Was she helpful? Was she like him? Why did she have to come? And who was Kristoff to hate the Tooth Fairy?

He stayed silent letting her talk quietly. She was quite comfortable with that and talked merrily to Little Tooth occasionally looking at him and smiling as if it was an inside joke. Tooth was almost like his big sister, but they never fought. Or at least extremely rarely.

"Here we are," he said quietly.

"Jack?" Tooth said hesitantly, "I have let you be quiet and have just talked to Little Tooth but I really need to know. Did something happen? Has someone hurt you?"

He looked at her turning stuff over in his mind. Then he decide just to tell her, "Tooth I met someone-"

"Jack that's great! So who is she? Is that why I'm coming? How long have you known-"

"-who I'm pretty sure is in love with someone who is just using her."

"Jack just because it isn't you doesn't mean he's awful."

"No I heard him talking to some prince in the Southern Isles. He's using her so the prince can get revenge. But she won't believe me or her sister."

"Well that's different."

Elsa POV

She was walking down the hall and Anna stopped her.

"Elsa can we talk?"

"Yes of course-"

She was dragged by her arm to a room at the side of the hall. She looked around at the picture gallery.

"Anna why-"

"Abacas is _not_ a nice person," Anna said. when she saw Elsa attempt to argue she rushed on, "no it's true really it is. Jack heard him making a plan with someone. No, no, no, you're not listening. Elsa I don't like him. Jack is much better and is like you too." Wait what does she mean like her? Does she mean...

"What do you mean by he's like me?" asked Elsa.

"It doesn't matter, but I know Abacas isn't right. I'm positive."

"You remember the story our parents told us? About the boy who was so sure he could go ice skating with his little sister and she nearly died but he sacrificed himself for her? You can't be too sure. You could hurt yourself badly."

"Well you can't be too sure of Abacas either then can you?_ You_ could get hurt. I don't want that and neither does Jack," Anna argued.

"If Jack didn't want me to be hurt then he would never have left then came back again. Jack doesn't care Anna. Isn't he coming back with a friend? A friend who also happens to be a girl?"

"Elsa, she's his _sister_. He doesn't feel that way, that's just _wrong_."

"Anna still, he doesn't care. Why would he care about me?"

Elsa felt her eyes sting as Anna shook her head and walked away. What was she meant to do? Abacas was one of the nicest people she had ever met and if Anna couldn't see that then she, she was blind. Suddenly a tendril of doubt went through her mind as she remembered Hans and how he had charmed her sister. But this wasn't the same she thought to herself, pushing the doubt aside.

Jack POV

They were practically there now. In fact he could see the castle. Tooth made a sound of awe in her throat.

"Wow," she breathed. Jack just smiled in agreement.

Anna came bursting out of the castle. She saw Jack and waved. Tooth sped up and hovered beside her. When Jack flew down beside them they were talking fast and looked very enthusiastic. Jack smiled.

"You're back!" Anna cheered.

"You betcha, Anna," Jack said.

"Betcha?" Anna didn't understand.

"It means yes you are right."

Elsa came out of the castle. Instantly Tooth transformed her looks so she had dark hair with coloured streaks through it, pale skin and was wearing a vibrant green and purple dress.

"Hi you must be Elsa! I'm Tooth, Jack hasn't stop talking about you," Tooth grinned.

"I am Elsa," Elsa smiled. She looked genuinely happy to meet Tooth.

We all went inside the castle and then Tooth saw Olaf...

* * *

**Hope you like it! Sorry I took a while to update really I am. I just put up a Hunger Game/ PJO fic so if you like that please go check it out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. You can kill me if you want. Now you've been waiting for this for ages, I'm still sorry, so on with the story!**

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_"Hi you must be Elsa! I'm Tooth, Jack hasn't stop talking about you," Tooth grinned._

_"I am Elsa," Elsa smiled. She looked genuinely happy to meet Tooth._

_They all went inside the castle and then Tooth saw Olaf..._

Chapter 6

"You are amazing!" Tooth squealed. Kristoff and Sven sneaked off. Anna frowned

Olaf looked at her in wonder. "You're Jack's friend?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Tooth said.

"Hi, Tooth. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," Olaf smiled and put his arms out. Tooth hugged him and his mouth fell open.

"I don't remember anyone actually hugging me before," Olaf said.

"Well get used to it," Tooth smiled.

"Sven!" Olaf shouted running off to see the big reindeer.

"So Jack, when did you and Tooth meet?" Elsa asked.

"She's my sister," Jack lied.

"Why's your name Tooth?" Elsa asked. "Not to be rude," she added hastily.

"It's my last name," Tooth lied and Jack felt impressed. "Yeah, my first name is um.. Fay. Yeah my first name is Fay," she said smiling at Jack.

"Why are you known by your last name?" Elsa asked. "I am so nosy! I'm sorry, Tooth."

"No big deal. My mum's name was Fay, so when she died I refused to be called it. My family called me Tooth, right Jack?" Toooth said nudging Jack.

"What? Oh right. Yeah," Jack said.

Elsa's POV

Tooth seemed nice, Elsa thought. Why did I blurt that all out about her name?

"I'm sorry. Both my parents died, and I shut everyone out," Elsa said, smiling.

"So Abacus, where did you meet Elsa?" Tooth asked.

"I was visiting. I'm from Corona," Abacus said. Tooth nodded.

"Where? I know the princess," Tooth smiled.

"I'm the prince," Abacus said.

"That's funny," Tooth muttered.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because Rapunzel went missing. Her mum and dad were frantic to find her, because she was their heir," Tooth answered.

"I've got to my room to get something," Abacus said. He left and Elsa felt conflicted. Why would Abacus lie?

"Jack, Tooth, I'll show you your rooms," Anna said. Jack nodded and Tooth followed them. I however followed Abacus.

I went up to his room, where I knew he would be, and knocked three times.

"Come in, Elsa," Abacus called.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review, even if you just want to yell at me about not updating.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know. It's been years. I started a few more stories, and I have a ton of inspiration for them. Plus I can only do this one on the computer. The others are very portable. I'm really sorry, guys. And anyone who is reading this from one of my other stories, I left my iPad at my friends and that's what I write on usually, so I can't update them.**

* * *

_Last chapter _

_She went up to his room, where she knew he would be, and knocked three times._

"_Come in, Elsa," Abacus called._

Chapter 7

Elsa opened the door. There he was lounging across the bed. Abacus.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked, staring at the man.

"My Queen, though not of Corona I am Prince Abacus. Of the Southern Isles."

"Southern Isles?"

"Yes. My brother Prince Hans spoke dearly of Anna, your sister."

"He tried to kill her, and me," Elsa snapped.

"People make bad choices when they're mad or scared or stressed. Hans is all of the above. Elsa, did you not also make a bad choice when scared?"

"Abacus, I want you to tell me the truth," Elsa said, her eyes fiery.

"Fine. Elsa, I was at your sister's birthday party. I saw you staring out your window, and my heart was stolen. I loved you then, and I love you now," he said, his eyes meeting hers in a fierce way. Elsa saw the passion in his eyes and felt longing. If he really loved her . . . Maybe she should give him another chance . . .

Jack POV

Jack followed Anna up the stairs. When they got to the top, Anna deemed it safe to talk and turned to them.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"You think Elsa is going to forgive Abacus? Really?" Jack asked.

"Jack, Elsa trusts the people she loves. She trusted our parents when they thought she should be locked away, didn't she? That means she's definitely going to trust Abacus," Anna said.

Jack's heart dropped when Anna said love. Did Elsa love Abacus? No she couldn't. She couldn't. They'd only just met.

Why do I even care? Jack thought.

"But he's lying. We all know it," Tooth said.

"I heard his conversation with that prince. He's getting paid. He's obviously good with that. He's a con artist," Jack said. Anna looked at him in confusion.

"A very good liar," Tooth explained.

"Oh, but we knew that!" Anna said.

"How?" Jack asked.

"I am a very good judge of character," Anna said raising her head. Beside her Kristoff snorted.

"What?" she demanded, whirling to face him.

"Just, you got engaged to someone you met that _day_."

"Well I broke it off, didn't I?"

"After he tried to kill your sister and left you to die."

"I thought it was true love!"

"Woah, calm down. This sounds almost exactly like what's going on here," Jack said.

"How?"

"Well a "rich" man has come into the kingdom, trying to con his way into her heart, but how does he gain? The prince I saw him talk to is paying him, but how would a prince of some old islands down south gain from Elsa's humiliation?"

"What did you say?" Kristoff asked. Sheesh, this was the most Jack had ever heard him speak.

Jack repeated what he said and Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Just the last bit. Did you say islands down south?"

"Yes," Jack said.

"Why does that matter?" Tooth asked.

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other.

"It was a Prince of the Southern Isles that tried to kill Elsa. He was the one I thought I was in "love" with. His name was Hans. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Anna said, her voice bitter and regretful.

"That's what Geoff said!" Jack said excitedly. Anna and Kristoff exchanged a look.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Prince Hans was the one who tried to kill Elsa and I last year," Anna said slowly.

"That could be why," Tooth said.

No one spoke for a while.

"Well, we figure It out, if she doesn't kick him out," Jack said, when he was sick of the silence.

"That works," Tooth said. Anna reached over to link arms with her.

"We are going to be such good friends," she grinned.

Tooth smiled back. "Well, you have no cavities and your baby teeth were beautiful specimens."

"You're weird," Anna told her, and smiled. "I like you even more!" They went down the hall, leaving Jack with Kristoff and Sven.

"We'll go and see my family in the morning," Kristoff said.

Jack nodded.

"See you in the morning," Kristoff said.

"I'll be on the roof," Jack said, nodding at him.

"You will?"

"I'll be real cosy. It's snowing this time of year, right?"

"Yup."

"Then I'll be fine. Goodnight, Kristoff," Jack said. He flew out the window and up to the roof, lying back on the snow and rolling up in it.

He heard laughing coming from a window close to him. He moved across the roof, silently and stuck his head over the edge.

Elsa and Abacus were whispering to each other, lying in each other's arms. Jack hurt watching it, but still he stayed. He watched as Elsa got up and as Abacus persuaded her to stay for longer . . . . And he watched as Elsa shared a kiss with Geoff, the man who was plotting to humiliate her.

* * *

**Please, please please review! It would make my _day._ See you in another few months (haha jk I hope it won't be that long, this time)**


End file.
